everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquamarinesandopals/EAHSona
Ace Ouvert Flush Spades is a 2017 introduced and all-around character. Ace is the son of a Fairy Godmother and is waiting to find out his destiny. He aligns with the royals despite his values to ensure that no one goes poof, primarily himself. He is Spades' EAHSona. Character Personality Wow do you know how hard it is to write a page about yourself without using first person. I had to ask like 3 ppl what they thought my personality was jfc. Ace is a self-described "hot mess". He's all over the place, but boy does he try, boy does he fail, and boy does he get up to try again. All-in-all he's charming, not because of how princely he is but because of the fact you can't help but smile at his absolutely ridiculous antics. While all over the place, Ace is a down-to-earth, excitable, persistent guy. Despite his stubborn nature and easily-triggered temper, he is likeable, maintaining a cheery and childish disposition. He has nicknamed himself (something all cool people do, obviously) "the fairysquad parent" because he isn't like other fairy godparents, he's a cool fairy godparent Grimm dammit. While trying to be supportive, kind, and nonjudgemental he is trying equally hard to be seen as cool, funny, and approachable -- as all good squad-parents should. It's stressful. He's stressed. Send him help. Ace exists in a state of being so stressed that he is able to remain totally calm, which he regards as the worst thing to ever happen ever. This means he has almost no sense of urgency or motivation, leading to a mass amount of procrastination and crying when somehow, mysteriously, things didn't work out and ended up being "(sobs) totally not fun at all, guys". Considering the Ace can be the highest or lowest card in a game it is fitting that Ace is a fairy of extremes. While usually happy, Ace tends to sit on the extreme end of emotions and is known to jump from one emotional extreme from the other at the drop of a hat. He feels everything very deeply meaning that he cries at pretty much everything, even when he isn't sad, which is something Ace hates. Ace also hates his extreme reactions outside of the realm of emotions. Scare him and you will be met with a shrill scream and a punch, a completely unreasonable reaction to a well-intentioned surprise, but the reaction you'll get all the same. He can't help it and he's sorry. One aspect of his personality that Ace isn't sorry for is his comedy. He's a funny guy and a great entertainer with an innate ability to talk about absolutely nothing for hours on end. Making people smile makes him smile and he lives for that. Ace has noted that he would like to become a comedian one day if he wasn't scared of being judged and didn't have stage fright. Life is cruel. Hobbies and Abilities *Ace has said on many occasions that he hates writing about his hobbies, because two of his main hobbies are sleeping and eating, and that isn't a socially acceptable thing to write about on an About Me (how meta). *Is organizing things a hobby? *When I say "organizing" I don't mean anything important like work or his life but superficial things - like spreadsheets! Spreadsheets are the love of his life. He is in a commited relationship with spreadsheets. *For someone who says he loves art he sure doesn't do a lot of it. **Is stationary a hobby? *Gaming, but like, only the casual kind. Anything Nintendo + the Sims, basically. *Sometimes he likes to think he's good at fashion but he isn't. *Aside from appearance changing based magic, he sucks at magic too. **He's a fairy so he can fly...! But he's petrified of heights and so just kinda. Doesn't. *He helps runs this weird site for fan characters for this weird kids show he's really into, which is weird. *Equally weird, he helps Utility Feng run a site discussing Ever After High and its student body. *He's into kids shows in general. *Casually plays badminton. *Casually plays the saxophone. *Vodka definitely counts as a hobby. Appearance Ace sits at an average height. He has hazel-y eyes with famously bad eyesight ("Did you know I'm halfway to legal blindness?" Yes we do, you tell literally everyone) for which he has glasses, though he never wears them. He has pale skin which is frequently bruised, cut, or scarred due to varying degrees of nonsense and has a beauty mark to the left (his right) of his nose. Ace's hair is blonde with streaks of white and pink throughout. His face is weirdly malleable and makes really weird expressions, meaning Ace is not photogenic in the slightest. Ace has a mild accent which Scottish people label English and English people call Scottish. He speaks very loudly all the time and is very, very self-conscious about it. Fairtale – : Main Article: Fairy Godmother How does Ace come into it? Ace doesn't know his destiny as things currently stand. He aligns as a Royal despite this, as he is scared for the future and scared of what may happen if he doesn't follow destiny (he doesn't want to die and has a massive phobia, basically). This is in spite of his morals and other behaviours, mainly his love of independence, freedom, and individuality. He brings these opposites together by suggesting that, while people should follow destiny, they should be allowed to make changes and adjust their stories to a level that is comfortable for them (and anyone else involved). Relationships Family Ace's nuclear family consists of himself, his mother, his step-dad, and 3 younger half-siblings: King, Queen, and Jack. He grew up with two other step-brothers who were the sons of a previous step-dad but no longer sees them. His family is very dear to him (and his mother is his idol), despite how much they argue about everything ever. Ace has an absolutely giant extended family and doesn't know half of their names. He is particularly close with a couple of cousins close to his age, though he barely ever sees them. One time he tried to fight one of them over the Barbie and the Three Musketeers GameBoy game, which was definitely a high-point in his life. Friends Being extremely extroverted, Ace has many friends. If we are friends we should discuss how our EAHSonas would get along 8 ). I feel bad ranking friends so, aside from IRL friends, all the EAHSonas are alphabetical. Whatever Hope's EAHSona is called It ain't really friendship until there's a rumour you're dating, which Hope totalllly didn't help by accidentally suggesting certain activities happened in their tent on a school camping trip that one time. Hope and Ace met on their first day of throneroom after Hope saw Ace making an idiot of himself and decided that was the kind of person they wanted to befriend. They have been inseparable ever since, living in the other's pocket. Despite not being roommates the two are pretty much roommates, frequently chilling out in the other's room. The two enjoy writing, creating OCs, and drawing together, as well as night time excursions to the park and McDonalds. Meticulous "Matt" Charming The friendship between Matt and Ace was born during a very boring school assembly. The two got talking and the hour of talking that ensued birthed a year-long friendship. Matt and Ace balance each other out incredibly well and are notable for being ridiculously in sync. With very little irony they take great joy in trying to solve mysteries (they call themselves "Mystery Twins" are part of a bigger "Detective Trio") of any and all sort. Political banter is their bread and butter, as are discussions about fictional characters MBTI types. The two have a lot of dirt on the other and Ace has gone on record to claim he couldn't ever not be Matt's friend because he's scared about what information about him Matt would release in a call out post (though this is intended to be complete jest). They have proposed getting married for tax benefits in the future if nothing else works out. Whatever Abi's EAHSona is called TBA Acoustine Strange TBA Andromedon S. Mabini TBA Faylor Ace was tasked with helping Faylor out when she first joined the school. Their friendship developed slowly but surely and these days they enjoy a brother-sister type relationship (Ace affectionately calls Faylor his sibling far too much). She lectures him about generally being an idiot and he looks out for her while eating her baked goods. Stellar Charming Stella and Ace first met in a class together, they assume, as they can't actually recall meeting; they simply recall not being friends and then being friends. Either way, the two bond over cute animals, shopping, theatre, and being kind of dead inside. Stella and Ace mainly communicate on Snapchat, frequently in all caps. Quaint Charming TBA Utility Feng Utility recruited Ace for help with their project via food and the rest is history. The two like to collect information on student demographics, including lunchtime polls on who is the most popular student and couple every month. This quest has frequently leads to the pair breaking into the Ever After High's file room and trying to resort the school records, which has yet to end well. In between this they enjoy many a bad pun, memes, and the occasional cheeky Nandos. Romance According to Ace, he has a crush on "FREUD <3", "chocolate Yazoo", and Berwald the Carrot, a toy carrot that he takes nearly everywhere. Sometimes he claims to date Jeremy Corbyn, sometimes he claims to date Charles Dickens, sometimes he claims to date Tatsumaki, a discord bot. In reality, he is aromantic and loves love, as long as he isn't involved. Quotes I feel like it's a bit egotistical to put a quote section on your own EAHSona's page but I say so much stupid shit I feel like I would do a disservice to myself if I didn't include them. You can guarantee that Ace has said this shit too. Trivia *Ace's wand is fashioned after magical girl wands, a love of Spades'. *If you see Ace eating something it is probably either: milk, chocolate Yazoo, vanilla yazoo, Super Noodles, Uncle Ben's Mexican Bean Rice, hash browns, or some unholy combination of all of the above. *''Ouvert'' and Flush are card-playing terms. His name is taken from the card the Ace of Spades in reference to the fact Spades picked their name based on the card suit. **His sibling's theoretical names in this AU are also taken from the other face cards. They just so happen to be the inverse of his sibling's actual genders. *Storybook Romance Status section is a joke because. I am Spades, I will go to clubs, and I love me some diamonds, but boy do I hate getting involved in romance. Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:Subpages Category:EAHsonas